


The cost of recklessness

by Hecoand



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecoand/pseuds/Hecoand
Summary: Rex arrives in the cliffs of Morytha to do what he has to do. However, it seems the journey is bound to get harder, as Rex doesn't learn his lesson...





	The cost of recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> My first xenoblade 2 combat story! Reviews/critics are appreciated! Do enjoy but watch out for spoilers!

"You... You did what?" Rex asked, looking at the unconscious Pyra being held by two artificial blades with her arms spread. Seeing her so lifeless made the young salvager unstable. The dark aegis looked at the boy with a smirk, going right next to Pyra and putting his hands on his cheeks. "Don't erase my precious little memories~ BAH. What nonsense. She screamed and resisted for naught. Why does she care anyways? Her role as a aegis isn't to bond with your disgusting kind. No... We are born to destroy this world and everything in it!" Malos smirked, raising his sword on high, with Jin glancing towards Rex, eyes devoted of emotions.

Rex held his own fist hard, before putting his dual scythes into his hands. "You MONSTER! I won't let you get away with this! Give me Pyra back! Now!" The young boy barked to the dark aegis, with the flame bringer mòrag putting herself in a battle position as well as Zeke, Tora and Nia. They were all ready to fight when Malos grabbed Pyra by the back of her neck with a smirk. "Here you go. Take the empty shell with you brat." He said as he threw her on the ground, her body bouncing once and then sliding on the stone floor to Rex's feet. Panicked, Rex kneeled down and held up Pyra's unconscious body. "Pyra? Mythra? Come on... Someone!" He shook her body to no avail, and Malos just laughed, Rex looking at him with a murderous glare filled with tears.

"What? Gonna bawl and charge at me AGAIN? You know how it ended you idiot. You are really starting to piss me off!" Malos cackled, and Rex did just that, sprinting recklessly towards the duo of Jin and Malos, roc barely able to fly to his Driver because of the lack of communication between the two of them. "Meh Meh! Rex Rex needs to stop going off alone! Come on Poppi! Let's go and assist!" Tora snapped his fingerwings and equipped the dual canons, shotting a Salvo of missiles towards the group of Torna.  
"Radiance! Forme the second azur flames!" Pronounced Mòrag, following as best as she could the rushing Rex, a beam of lightning rushing past her, coming from Zeke's sword as he stroke a pose to unleash the electrical ether flow, followed by a sigh from Nia, who threw a shockwave of water.

"For PYRAAAAAAAA!" Rex screamed as he jumped in the air, slamming in sight down towards Malos but just got roundhouse kicked to his friends. "Pathetic. You haven't grown a bit brat." Seeing the missiles, Malos jumped to the side and ran towards Tora, sending waves of dark blasts towards the nopon who barely had time to dodge before blocking the sword strike with his shield. "Meh! Rigid shield!" Forming a barrier around himself, Tora looked up at Malos's assault on the barrier he created, clutching his shield with his shield, hearing poppi encouragement.

On the other side, Jin sliced away the azur flames, moving to Mòrag at incredible speed, the Flamebringer barely able to dodge the slices thrown at her. Zeke planted his sword to the ground to make it gather energy before zapping towards Jin and doing a overhead strike, the white haired flesh eater blocking the strike barely. "Not bad. Transferring lighting into your body to make yourself faster." Jin said, kicking the prince of Tantal in the knee. "Ouch! Don't do that! My balance is shakey enough as is woaaaah!" Another kick to the leg and a upper sword slash, putting Zeke airborne. "Die." Jin jumped and went to slice directly into the chest of his victim, but the flame whip sword wrapped around his sword and threw him to the ground, making the flesh eater fail his attack. "Tsk." He looked at Mòrag, who calmly took out her water katana, with Zeke getting up groggy with Nia's help and was now ready to use his earth Lance, Wulfric giving the bad eye to Jin, who took a battle stance against the three drivers.

On the other side of the bridge, Tora was still holding his shield up against Malos, before rex got up and shot his anchor gadget around the dark aegis's ankle and pulled strong, toppling the man off his feet, the dark aegis smashing his back on the stone below with a thud. Taking this opportunity with a smile, Rex spun his scythe and unleashed a mighty uppercut with them, knocking Malos into air. "Tora! You know what to do!" Rex almost screamed to the little mechanic, who just looked at Poppi. "Activate QT mode! Well, if possible." With a quick twist of her red cape, Tora's weapon shifted into rocket gauntlets fit for his wings as he blasted off into the air, punching Malos straight in the jaw, making the dark aegis smash onto ground, bouncing back until he recovered with a one hand stand. "Tcheh. For a little furball, you can hit hard. But you have no shot against ME. Playtime is over." With a yell, Malos submerged himself in dark crackling energy, dashing to Tora in a blink, kicking him off the stairscase to the altar, the nopon crashing down. "Masterpon!" Loading her arms cannon from her QT form, poppi fired two jet biters who were deviated. "You truly are a fake blade. I will kindly you to PISS OFF!" WIth a loud smack, the artificial blade was punched in the jaw and fell down the stairs, joining next to her creator. "P..Poppi!" Malos warped to her, lifting his foot over her head. "Time to say good bye to this pathetic creation." He brought his foot down at a blistering speed...

Which was blocked by a whip sword throwing him off balance, followed by a upper sword slash from a lightning infused sword. "Not so fast bud! Stratospheric thunder! Followed by the ultimate lighting fury slash MAAAAAAAX!" With a crushing thunder slam, malos was blown back. "What the HELL?!? why even care about this abomination? JIN. Finish this off NOW!" As the dark blade said theses words, ice particles appeared around jin as he was fighting Wulfric. "Understood." Withing the blink a eye, Jin dodged the large energy beam of the blade, and knocked it out with a hit to the neck, followed by a knee strike onto Nia's stomach, who was trying to focus and heal the party. "Nia! Damn you!" Rex recklessly charged Jin, falling to notice Azurda's attempts to make him stop charging. "Boy. You are pathetic." One slash is all it took to make rex fumble back, and not able to counter the strike of the sword's guard, going into his stomach, the boy falling down to his knee. "Chump! Hold on! I am coming!" Reloading his body with electricity, Zeke dashed to the ice flesh eater, exchanging blows at a rapide fire rate, movements so extremely fast as Zeke's eyepatch glew. "I won't let you hurt this chump. I swear on my eye of shinning justice." He spoke in a slower tone, as he kept slashing over and over, his movements starting to slow down. "Thunderbolt Zeke. Impressive speed.. Yes, matching my speed is no easy feat. But. I can feel how your speed is limited. The sweat on your forehead is a dead giveaway." Jumping back, Jin thrusted his sword forward multiples times, a wave of stabs going for Zeke's chest. Trying as hard as he could to deflect, the prince of Tantal felt hits connect, wounds forming on his chest, blood lightly dripping from them. Môrag saw the duel and ran to intervene, even throwing both her blade whips towards jin, but they dissolved into nothingness as Malos smirked. "You are tangling with me. Flamebringer." Môrag frowned, as she caught the new pair of flameblades given to her by Brighid's core crystal. Back downstairs, Tora tried to pull himself up, but a loud crack was hard in his left wing, the Nopon screaming in pain. "Shoot. Wing of tora must of broke with my fall... Poppi! Poppi! Can you hear me?" No sound came from the robot blade, as sparks travel throughout her body. "E..ther furnace.. Damaged... Actions unavailable..." Tora crawled to the broken down blade, ignoring the pulses of his body and wings, feeling some blood travel to his mouth. "Poppi... Don't push it.. Let's rest..." 

"Darn! Theses idiots are stronger then i thought!" Malos cursed, with Môrag gasping heavily, her hat having fallen off, and her hair a total mess, her outfit showing cuts and bruises all around, with even a boot having been torn off from the darkness pool Malos creates. "Brighid.. How do you feel?" The special inquisitor asked, the flame blade nodding weakly. "Decent... But this is truly pressuri-" A loud scream was heard not far from them, As Zeke feel to one knee, two ice shards lodged into his shoulders. "You.. Damned Torna..." Jin walked up to the wounded prince. "Goodbye. Thunderbolt Zeke." the sword goes into the air. "MY PRINCE!" Pandoria goes in front of the strike and put up a shield, but the sword strike destroy it in a instant, blowing her back. Rex jumps in to strike Jin, but he is punched by the Flesh eater. "Chump! Pand-" the sword slide through the core crystal. Blood red Particles of ether flowing into air, with a trail of blood sliding down the Prince's lips. His hand wrapping around the sword that pierced his chest, his other arm falling limp on his side. "PRINCE! MY PRINCE! I DON'T WANT TO FO-" a blue mist wrapped around Wulfric and Pandoria, her cry cut short as two core crystal fall onto the ground. "ZEKE! Zeke...." Rex looked at the kneeling corpse, seeing it get kicked off Jin's blade and falling onto his back. His eye unmoving. "Zeke... I don't permit you to die! Zeke! Zeke!" Môrag rushed to the side of the fallen corpse, kneeling to it's level. "S..shell head..." Nia lifted her hand, a green aura forming around her palm, but a dark orb flew her way. "I know the limits of your power nia. If you can't heal the person immediately. They are done for." Malos smirked, as Nia looked at her fallen comrade and lifeless crystal cores. "Jin. We are getting out of here. They are Ophion's food anyway.'' Malos punched the ground, a tornado carrying him off to the world tree, with jin flying close by, observing rex. "Your reckless nature cost you another one. You truly are a weak fool." 

Rex looked at the cradled body of the swordmaster. Môrag clutching it tightly, her eyes clearly dripping tears, as Rex hit the ground over and over. Tora hugged Poppi with tears flowing down his fur, as he heard her confirm the disappearance of two blade signals, and one heat signal. Nia, barely conscious, saw a tiny green turtle coming to rest atop Zeke's head, hiding in it's shell as she clutched her crystal core, damning her powerlessness. 

"Zeke..." Rex looked at the world tree and pondered to himself why did he thought he had a chance? His recklessness was a flaw. He was a failure. He lost his friend again. And mentor. Again...


End file.
